This Life
by ponys5
Summary: What will Tess do when she is faced with the biggest decision of her life, decide to tell the truth to the man she's in love with or continue to lie to the man that has been there through it all with her? Disclaimer: I do not own McLeod's Daughters or any of the characters in this story, except for the few I have slipped in there. Please R&R :)
1. The Lie

She lets out a small sigh running her hand over her large rounded belly she smirks as the fresh country air blows through her beautiful long blonde hair she soon smiles feeling a pair of strong long tanned arms wrap around her waist "Morning."

She sighs as he places a kiss on her cheek "Mmm morning, I thought you had run off, hows our bubba?"

She swallows a small lump taking his hands into her own as she turned to face him, she couldn't do this anymore, she couldn't put him through any more lies or hurt, she didn't deserve him and he didn't deserve this "Dave, about the ba.."

She was soon cut off by a familiar figure entering the old Drovers kitchen the figure who used to hold and love her as she felt safe and secure in his arms with the eyes she could look into all day as she would get lost in his glance "Nick."

He smirks "Morning, Tess, Dave, was I interrupting something?"

Tess shakes her head dropping Daves hands "Ah no, what brings you here?"

He smiles "Last time I checked my brother lives here and I need a hand with our crop, if you're up for it."

She nods "Of course, will I meet you at your ute?"

He nods taking in her flowery summer dress and boots "And you're going like that?" Tess giggles "I'm pretty sure this is the most comfortable thing in my cupboard right now."

Nick nods "It's a nice dress and I'm pretty sure Claire is rubbing off on you."

She nods turning back to Dave "I'll see you later and we can talk."

He nods as she places a kiss on his cheek "Love you."

She smiles "I love you too."

He nods watching his girlfriend exit the kitchen with Nick.

Tess smiles opening her eyes as Nicks Ute comes to a stop out the front of his house "That was a quick trip."

Nick giggles "You slept the whole way."

Tess shrugs "Well you try being pregnant."

Nick smiles "No I think I'll leave that up to the woman of my dreams I'll soon meet."

Tess smiles as she feels her baby swim around in her belly "Hey little one."

Nick smiles "How's it feel?"

Tess smirks "Well to know I have created a little life with someone I love to know that in a month I'll have a little baby to hold and to have to call my own to finally touch their little hands and feet to look into their eyes and to know wether I'll have a little boy or girl is the best feeling of my life. But the heart burn, the hunger, the tiredness, the uncomfortableness and the back pain isn't the best."

Nick nods "Sounds great."

Tess nods taking Nicks hand as the same old tingles run through her body she smirks placing it on her belly "Do you feel that?" He smiles "That's incredible Tess."

She nods "It sure is."

He smiles "Well I guess we better get to it."

Tess nods dropping his hand "Yeah we better."


	2. Telling Dave

Tess sighs letting out a small yawn as she enters the old Drovers homestead to Dave with a bunch of flowers "Hey beautiful."

Tess smirks "Hello."

He smiles handing her the flowers "For you my darling."

Tess swallows a lump with a small sigh "Thank you."

Dave gives her a look of confusion "Don't you like them?"

Tess smirks "Dave, I love them, I just don't deserve them."

Dave nods "Of course, of course you do."

Tess shakes her head placing the flowers down taking his hands "Dave, I don't becau..."

She was cut off from Dave placing a kiss on her lips "Tess you do."

She shakes her head "Dave, just listen to me! I don't deserve these, because I've been putting you through so much hurt and pain and a few lies, I love you I really do, but I just can't do this anymore."

Dave swallows a lump "What? Tess, but where having a baby."

Tess shakes her head "Dave, the baby it's not yours, I'm sorry I'm so sorry."

Dave nods as a few tears fall from her eyes "Its Nicks isn't it."

Tess nods as he pulls her into his embrace "I'm sorry Dave, I'm so, so sorry."

Dave nods "Tess I love you."

Tess swallows a lump looking into his eyes "Dave I can't do this, Nick is who I wanna be with, today at the farm for the first time Nick felt his baby move I could see in his eyes that he still loves me and I got that old tingly feeling and I don't wanna run from it anymore."

Dave nods letting Tess fall from his embrace "I'll just grab my bag and i'll be gone."

Tess nods exiting the kitchen to find her sister in the horse yards "I told him."

Claire nods turning to her sister "And?"

Tess swallows a lump "We've broken up, I can't lie any more Claire to him or Nick or even myself."

Claire nods rushing over the railings to her sisters side "Well i'm glad you've figured out yourself on what to do."

Tess nods "Well I might have a shower and try to feel human again."

Claire nods "So dinner plans with Nick any time soon?"

Tess smiles "Maybe in a few weeks." Claire nods "Alrighty then, come on."


	3. Telling Nick

He sighs rolling over in his bed as the phone rang out through his house he rubs at his eye climbing from his bed to find it he swallows a small lump picking it up "Hello, Wilgul Nick speaking."

He smiles to the familiar female voice that spoke through the phone "Hey, Nick it's me Tess, what are you up to tonight?"

Nick shrugs looking down at his puppy "Not much, just have a quiet one with boss, you?"

Tess smiles "Ah, did you wanna go out for dinner?"

Nick nods "We can have dinner here, I'll cook."

Tess nods rubbing a hand over her belly "Alright, I'll see you at 7:00pm then."

Nick nods as the last few weeks have been fantastic between the two, since Tess and Dave broke up Nick felt human again "Ok I'll see you tonight, oh and do you want water or juice?"

Tess giggles "Because I can't have white or red?"

Nick giggles "Yeah."

Tess smiles "Surprise me."

He smiles "Alrighty I'll see you tonight then."

Tess nods "Bye."

Nick smiles "Cya."

They both smirk hanging up the phone. Tess lets out a small sigh as a million butterflies enter her stomach she swallows a lump turning to the mirror in a simple summer flowery dress as a smile grew onto her face she threw her hair back into a simple pony tail "Perfect, hey little one."

She giggles at the wild party her baby was having "I can't wait for you to come, then me you and hopefully Daddy can all have a party together."

Claire smiles entering her sister's room "Talking to your stomach again I see."

Tess giggles "Yeah, what's it like? Holding your baby for the first time."

Claire smirks down at her beautiful two year old daughter asleep in her arms "It's incredible, it's a love you will never feel for anyone else but your baby's, yes I love Alex but a love to your child is unexplainable as your heart melts in an instant and their little eyes light up when they see your face is amazing, to hold them for the first time you fall in love in an instant as they are yours to call your own to touch the soft skin of their little feet to their hands is beautiful and to look into their perfect little eyes is breathtaking as you know you created that life. You carried for nine months to finally have a beautiful little human being; will be the best feeling of your life."

Tess nods "Will Nick accept it, or have I left this too long."

Claire smirks "Only one way to find out."

Tess nods rising from her bed "Well I best be off."

Claire nods waving her sister off.

Nick smirks to himself to the knock on the door as he races through the house to answer it he smiles swinging the door open to a familiar female figure "Hello."

Tess smiles rubbing a hand over her belly "Good evening."

Nick smirks "It is now, come in."

Tess nods following Nick through his house "Something smells good."

He nods "That would be you."

She giggles placing herself at the table as Nick dishes out their dinner "I hope you still like chicken and roast vegetables."

She nods "Of course." Nick nods handing her a plate full of food as he sits down with his own and a comfortable silence falls over the two.

Tess smirks placing her fork down as she finished her dinner she smiles pulling out the small gift she had prepared for him "For you."

Nick smirks taking the bag and card "But it's not my birthday."

Tess smiles "I know but just open it."

He nods taking the card "Dear Nick, I'm sorry for the lies and the hurt I have put you through, I'm sorry for the lost love we had, I'm sorry because I love you and I don't care whether you love me, but you are the one I wanna be with as I look into your eyes I get lost in an instant and I touch your skin still feeling that same old tingly feeling I wanna kiss your lips and give you comfort when nobody else can. As we will start this new chapter together, as I can't lie to you or myself anymore."

Nick smiles "Really?"

Tess nods "Yeah really."

Nick nods "What about yours and Dave's baby?"

Tess bites at her lip "That's just the thing; the baby isn't Dave's, well the baby it's yours."

Nick swallows a hard lump as what she just said sinks into his brain that he Nick Ryan was gonna be a Dad with the woman of his dreams he blinks back the few tears that wanted to fall as he lifts his head to face her "How do you know?"

Tess bites at her lip "Because I was at least three weeks before I was with Dave."

Nick nods rising from his seat as he exits the dining room.


	4. It's Time

Tess lets out a small sigh rolling over on Nick's comfortable black couch once again as the sun shone through the window waking her from the peaceful sleep she was in she smirks to the cold hands running over her bare belly "Morning my little bubba."

Tess lets out a giggle looking down at two innocent green eyes "Morning."

He smiles placing a kiss on her belly as he pulled down her simple white shirt taking her hand into his own to place a kiss on it "Morning, now before you say a word, I know why you didn't tell me, I was with Sally and you where with Dave and you didn't wanna hurt him and you didn't wanna be a home wrecker."

Tess nods as he places a kiss on her lips "And, I really, really, really am sorry, that I love you and didn't realise sooner."

Tess giggles returning his kisses "Well I love you too."

Nick smiles "Would you like some breakfast my darling?"

Tess shrugs "So you're not worried I just suddenly dropped this on you."

Nick smirks "There were many days I wondered if the baby was mine Tess."

Tess nods as he places a kiss on her cheek "So I guess this is it, where actually gonna be together again."

Nick nods "Let's make it work this time, do you want a nice long hot bath?"

Tess smiles "Ooh, yes please."

Nick nods "I'll be at your service."

Tess giggles rising from the couch as a sharp pain enters her back "Ow."

Nick gives her a look of confusion "You ok beautiful?"

Tess nods "Yeah, it's just my back."

Nick nods "The bath will do it good."

Tess smiles "Yeah, are you off to work today?"

Nick nods "After you take your bath and I cook breakfast."

Tess smiles "Well I'll just get my things for that bath."

Nick smiles as they head off in their own directions.

Nick smiles pulling up at one of the old Killarney fences where his brother stood fixing it "Morning."

Alex smirks "Morning, you seem chummy."

Nick nods taking the strainer for his brother "Yeah, Tess and I had dinner together last night."

Alex nods "Yeah Claire said something about Tess having big dinner plans, what about the baby?"

Nick sighs "Its mine, that little life growing inside of the love of my life is in fact mine." Alex nods "You lucky bastard." Nick nods "Yeah, it's finally happening Alex."

Alex smirks "All in one."

Nick smiles taking the pliers "Yep, really I wouldn't have it any other way, so what's it like being a Dad?"

Alex smiles "Well even if Charlotte isn't mine it doesn't matter because I know I'll always be her Dad, but its bloody fantastic when their little eyes light up the second they see you and then that cute little smile smashes onto their face it melts your heart knowing you have done something right."

Nick nods "I can't wait to know if it's a boy or girl."

Alex smiles "Surprises are always better."

Nick smiles "Well this baby is a complete surprise, when are you and Claire gonna have another one?"

Alex smiles "Soon enough."

Nick smiles taking the post slammer "Let's get this fence done."

Tess smiles climbing from Nicks couch after her long nap she lets out a small sigh of happiness breathing in the fresh cool calm country air that filled the room from the windows she smirks entering the kitchen for a glass of orange juice as her life was fantastic she lets out a small sigh taking the juice from the fridge but it soon slips from her hand as a sharp pain enters her stomach "Ow."

She lets out a sharp breath managing to exit the kitchen before another rush of pain enters her stomach "Ow, what is it litt..."

She was soon cut off to a knock on the door she lets out a small sigh making her way to it but she is soon stopped in her tracks from another rush of pain as she screams out in pain she swallows a lump to the familiar voice "Its open, please help."

She turns her attention to the opening door "Claire, help please."

Claire sighs rushing to her sister's side "Oh sweetie, are you alright?"

Tess swallows down her pain "I think I'm in labour."

Claire nods "I would think, come on let's get you to the hospital."

Tess nods wrapping her arm around Claire's shoulder.

Nick sighs as he wipes the sweat beads from running down his face "We nearly done mate?"

Alex nods "Yeah, someone's eager to get home."

Nick sighs "I'm just a bit worried about Tess."

Alex nods "She'll he alright mate."

Nick nods "Yeah but she wasn't too go..."

He was soon cut off from the dial of his phone "Hello, Nick speaking."

He smirks to the familiar voice "Yes Claire."

Claire sighs "Nick, Tess is in labour."

Nick nods "What now? Where is she?"

Claire giggles "Nick calm down, were at the hospital."

Nick nods "Alright, well I'm on my way."

Claire smiles "Alright cya Nick."

Nick nods hanging up his sat phone "Tess is having the baby mate, now."

Alex lets out a small giggle to his brother speeding off in his ute.


	5. Mummy and Daddy I'm Here

Nick lets out a loud sigh as he enters the hospital he swallows a lump pulling up a nurse "Ah, Tess McLeod?"

She smirks "Room 8, just down the hall."

He nods racing down the hall to her room as his stomach fills with a thousand butterflies of nerves and excitement he bites at his lip swinging the door open as she looks up to catch his glance "Nick."

He smirks taking her hand that was held out for him "Don't worry I'm here beautiful, thanks Claire."

She smirks "No problem."

Tess swallows a lump tightening her grip on his hand as another contraction came "Nick, it hurts."

He nods blinking back his tears as he hated seeing her in pain "I know beautiful, it's alright."

She nods as the contraction by passes "I just want it out."

Nick nods rubbing a hand through her hair "I know, I'm here it's alright."

She smirks "I love you."

He nods placing a kiss on her cheek "I love you too."

She smiles "I think I wanna sit down."

He nods as Claire and himself help her turn to sit on the bed "I'll go call the others."

Tess and Nick nod as Claire exits the room "I'm sorry Nick."

Nick sighs rubbing a hand down her back "For?"

Tess sighs "For dumping all this on you."

Nick shakes his head taking her hand "Yes right now our life together is running faster than it should be, but I love you and this little baby will just make us stronger as one as we will become a family, because I want this baby with you more than anything, I wanna be with you more than anything."

Tess smirks "Really?"

Nick smiles placing a kiss on her for head "Of course."

Tess smiles taking his hand as another contraction commences.

Nick smiles taking his baby from the small plastic crib into his arms to stop him from the small cry he gave out as he takes in every detail of his son once again he smirks moving to the window as the sun set behind the hills "I remember when Mummy and I used to watch the sunset set behind the hills and the wind would blow through her hair perfectly."

Tess giggles "I see my two boys are awake."

Nick smirks turning to her "Yeah, he was having a bit of a grizzle."

Tess nods as Nick places himself on the bed beside her "Hows Mummy?"

She nods "Good, but I wanna sleep for two days."

Nick giggles handing their baby to her "Like that's gonna happen."

Tess nods placing a kiss on her baby's for head "Isn't he perfect?"

Nick nods "He's got your nose."

Tess smiles "And your eyes."

Nick nods "So what are we naming little fish?"

Tess sighs "Well I was thinking maybe Adam after my brother and Garry after you, but if you wanna name him something else from your side its fine as he is your son so if you wanna name him aft..."

She was soon cut off from her babble of nerves as Nick places a kiss on her lips "Tess just stop for one second, Adam Garry is perfect."

Tess smiles "Really?"

Nick nods "Yes really, as it has a part from your side and an equal part from me."

Tess smiles "I'm so lucky, to have you and now our little baby."

Nick smiles "I feel like the lucky one, although it was a shock to know I was gonna be a Dad at such short notice I have always loved you Tess, as my dream is finally coming true to have you and your babies, because this is just how our life's have turned out, together, because it may not be today or tomorrow but I'm sure one day we will make that life time commitment, although now our commitment is pretty serious."

Tess smiles "Aww."

Nick smirks "I love you Tess, I really do."

Tess swallows a small lump "I love you too, Nick always have and always will, I was just to blind to see it, as I was with Dave yes I loved him but I wasn't in love with him, as the love I feel for you is better than anything I have ever experienced in my life, because the joy and happiness you bring me is better than I have ever felt before Nick Ryan." He giggles "Must be that Ryan charm."

Tess smiles "Let's just say, you got the better end of it."

He smiles placing a kiss on her lips as Adam lets out a small cry "I think he might be hungry." Nick smirks with a small nod as his son starts to gulp away on milk "Look at the little guy go." Tess giggles "Can you please get me a sandwich, egg and lettuce with some mayonnaise." Nick nods exiting the room.

Alex smirks taking his wife's hand into his own as they enter the huge sliding doors of the old fisher hospital he takes a small sigh to the same old smell of disinfectants and cleaning products Claire gives him a small smirk "You right?"

He nods as him and his wife make it down the long white hall way to Tess' room Claire smiles swinging the door open to her sister asleep and her brother in law wrapped up his own world starring into space with a small smirk "Afternoon."

Nick smirks turning his attention to the door "G,day."

Alex smiles "So I hear your a Dad mate."

Nick nods taking his son from his crib "Yeah, another boy to take on the Ryan charm."

Claire giggles giving a small point to her husband "This one got the better end."

Nick giggles "No, apparently I did."

Claire smiles "I think he has Tess' nose."

Nick smirks with a small nod handing his son to his brother "Meet your nephew."

Alex smiles taking the little baby into his arms "Got a name?"

Nick nods "Adam Garry."

Claire smirks "Adam, after our brother?"

Nick nods "Yeah, and Garry from me."

Claire smiles "Thats perfect."

Tess smirks flinging her eyes open to the small crowd of people "Isn't he perfect?"

Nick smiles turning his attention to her "Yes he is."

Alex smirks "Well done little brother, the first Ryan Grandson, and well done Tess for pushing this beast out."

Tess smirks "He's only 7 pounds, as he is 2 weeks early."

Alex nods "I see."

Nick nods "Well, i'm gonna head home for a nice long hot shower, some sleep and a proper feed, will you be alright on your own."

Tess sighs "But I want you to stay."

Nick smirks "Tess I stink, my back hurts and I'm hungry."

Tess smirks "Alright you can go, promise you'll be back later."

He nods "Of course I'll be back, I'm never letting you out of my sights again, your mine, whether you like it or not, your all mine as you light up my life, every time you show that beautiful smile or walk into a bright room, the room only gets a thousand times brighter, as you bring the sunshine to my every day, as you take my hand into your own my stomach flips a thousand times and a rush of goose bumps run onto my skin as a million tingles jolt through my body, because every time I look into those beautiful blue eyes I know someone cares for me that someone loves me and I know everything will be alright, wether our days bring good or bad, we will always have each other as you bring me comfort and warmth love and passion, Tess McLeod no matter what I will always be here with you by your side to take your hand into mine, whether we are together or miles apart I'll always be in your heart."

Tess smiles giving a small squeeze of his hand as he places a kiss on her cheek "I love you."

Tess nods "I know, I love you too and I'll see you later then."

Nick nods exiting the room with his brother and sister in law to leave Tess in peace with baby Adam.


	6. It's Home Time

He smirks entering the old hospital room for the last time that week as the past few days consists of rushing into the hospital to see his baby and beautiful girlfriend as he couldn't wait to take them both home to hold into his arms whenever he liked. He smiles taking in every detail of his girlfriend as she fussed around packing up her last few things she gives a small jump as two strong light warm arms wrap around her waist but a smile soon appears to the realisation of who it was

"Hello you."

He smiles placing a kiss on her cheek "Morning beautiful."

Tess smirks "I can't wait to go home."

He smirks as his son gives out a small cry "Me too."

Tess nods as Nick takes their baby into his arms "Hey little guy, whats up? Daddys here, it's alright." Tess sighs "Well I just fed him."

Nick nods at the small smell that came from Adam "I think I found the problem."

Tess giggles as Nick takes a nappy "You right to do it?"

Nick nods as Tess watches his every move changing the nappy with ease "Well, Nick Ryan I must say you're a natural."

Nick nods doing up the last button of the cute little red stripped jump suit he was in "Of course I am Tess, you ready?"

She smiles with a small nod as she takes her son "If you grab our bags, I will be."

Nick nods taking the two bags as they exit the room.


	7. Happy Familys

Tess smiles rolling over in her big old bed to an empty space beside her she smirks breathing in the scent from Nicks cotton blue pillows she sighs as the smell of his mixed shampoo, deodorant and cologne fills her nostrils a million goose bumps run onto her skin and her stomach flips a thousand times as she knew this was a true love, she smirks as their relationship had been going great for the past 3 months, as she had finally moved in with him and he makes her feel loved each and every day and safe as he takes her into his arms as she knew she had a shoulder to cry on she smirks being brought from her thoughts as a pair of arms wrap around her waist and small kisses are placed on her shoulder "Mmm morning."

Nick smiles "Morning my beautiful."

She sighs rolling over in his embrace "That's better, now I can look into your gorgeous eyes."

He giggles placing a kiss on her lips as fish lets out a cry Nick sighs pulling away climbing from the bed as he takes Adam from his bassinet "I swear every time we do that he crys."

Tess giggles as Nick hands Adam to her "Hey little guy, you just remind us your here."

Nick smiles as Tess begins to feed him "How could you forget he was here."

Tess smirks looking at her precious baby "I have no idea."

Nick nods placing a kiss on her cheek "Breakfast?"

Tess nods "Mm yes please."

Nick nods heading off to make breakfast.

Tess smirks entering the kitchen as Adam had finished feeding Nick smiles turning to her "He's gotten so big."

Tess nods "He sure is, is Daddy going to work today?"

Nick shrugs "Harry doesn't particularly need me, how about you?"

Tess sighs "Ah I can ring Claire, as we haven't had a day together since we had him."

Nick smiles taking the black cordless phone dialling in a few numbers "Hello, Drovers run, Claire speaking."

Nick smirks "Ah hello Claire, it's me Nick; ah sorry Tess won't be around today."

Claire nods glancing at the time with a small smirk "I figured, you two have fun and how's that adorable nephew?"

Nick giggles "Yeah he's still perfect."

Claire nods "Smiling yet?"

Nick shakes his head "Ah no."

Claire nods "Alright then, thanks for ringing, are you and Tess coming for dinner tonight?"

Nick nods "Alright and yeah I suppose it's boof heads birthday."

Claire nods "Alright cya."

Nick nods "Ok bye."

Tess smiles as he hangs up the phone "So, what are we gonna do?"

Nick shrugs "Hmm, we could go into Fisher and have lunch and go to the park."

Tess nods "Sounds good to me."

Nick nods placing a kiss on her cheek "Well you can go off for your shower and I'll change this little guy."

Tess smiles handing Adam to Nick "After breakfast."

Nick smirks "Of course."

Nick smiles down at his little boy as he changed his son into his new cute tractor jump suit "Hey little guy, now you can be a Daddy's boy, hey ah, bub, bub, bub, hey matey now you are a country boy, and you know it, yes you d..."

Nick was soon cut off from the gummy smile he receives as he smiles back at his son "Wow little guy, don't tell Mummy."

Nick giggles at the small baby babble he receives "Come on; let's go see if your Mummy's finished in the shower."

Tess smirks entering the kitchen to her two boys reading the newspaper and Nick explaining every tractor or piece of farming equipment to Adam "Well I see you two are ready."

Nick smirks looking up at Tess dressed in a simple flowery summer dress and her hair wrapped up in a towel "Have I ever told you how breathtaking you are."

Tess smiles "Nick stop it."

Nick shakes his head "No, Tess I'm serious, the happiness you carry is contagious as you carry your beautiful glow where you go and your eyes shine like the stars in the night sky, I have never loved someone as much as I love you, just thinking about you makes me feel like I'm on top of the world. As every day I just wanna come home to you and Adam, because you make me feel lively and since I've been with you, I am no longer the kid in that hospital that nobody wants or loves."

Tess smiles swallowing a hard lump that gathered in her throat "Nick, I have always loved you, and to me you where never a kid in that hospital bed or just a man with a bung leg, I see past all that to what really matters which is what's in your heart, and not only the love and happiness you bring to me, but also our little Adam."

Nick smiles as Tess approaches him "That's why where so perfect Tess, we make each other happy, there's no more hurting when where together, as we both have been through so much, you where scared of love and I was scared no one would love me, but together we changed each other to believe in love once again."

Tess smiles as Nick pulls her into his side "Yeah, we are pretty perfect aren't we, as a bad day turns good once where together."

Nick nods "Yeah."

Tess smirks taking the towel from her head "Well I better go get my hair done and sandals on, so we can go."

Nick nods letting her from his embrace as she heads off to do her hair.


	8. Alex I'm Pregnant

Claire smiles standing out on her drive way as a familiar black ute approaches her she sighs as a million butterflies dance around in her stomach and her husband climbs from his Ute "Hello beautiful."

She swallows a lump taking her hands that where linked behind her back holding a small white stick in her left hand "Ah Alex, you're gonna be a Dad."

Alex gives her a look of confusion "What?"

Claire smiles holding up the small stick that showed two small pink lines "Your gonna be a Dad."

His confusion soon turns into a smile as he pulls Claire into his embrace "I'M GONNA BE A DAD! WOO HOO!"

Claire giggles as he spins her around "Alex put me down."

He giggles placing a kiss on her lips "How far?"

Claire shrugs "Ah, I only did the test after you left so I have no idea."

Alex giggles "I love you."

Claire smiles "I love you too, so Nick and Tess are coming for dinner tonight and your Mum and Dad."

Alex sighs "Can't I just spend the night with you and our siblings can baby sit Charlotte."

Claire giggles "No, it'll be nice to have dinner with our family and don't tell them our news."

Alex sighs "Alright then."

Claire giggles taking his hand as they head off inside.


	9. The Long Day Out

Tess smiles opening her eyes as Nick brings his Ute to a stop at the fisher pub "Hey beautiful."

Tess smirks "That was a quick trip."

Nick giggles "You slept the whole way."

Tess giggles turning to look at her son "Looks like someone else did too."

Nick nods "He really loves those toys."

Tess nods taking in the dangling toys on his car seat "When he's not asleep."

Nick nods "He's too cute."

Tess smiles "Yeah, he's forming his own personality."

Nick nods placing a kiss on her lips "Ad least you now have two of me."

Tess giggles in between kisses "Yeah, now come on I'm hungry."

Nick nods pulling away as they both climb from the ute "I'll get him."

Tess nods taking his pram from the tray "Nick, I've been thinking maybe I should buy a new car, I mean when you're not home I can't just go out whenever I like and I can't keep borrowing the Drovers ute, yes I love my VW to bits but it's not very child friendly."

Nick smiles placing his baby into the pram "I think it's a great idea, we can look for one together, what do you want?"

Tess smirks "Ah maybe a Toyota I don't know."

Nick nods pushing his son into the pub "Well we can start looking."

Tess gives a small nod as they find a table and order their meals Nick smiles "Well I'm gonna use the toilet and order some drinks."

Tess nods as he leaves her with Adam Tess lets out a small sigh as an elderly lady is stopped in her tracks by the sight of Adams pram "This is no environment for a child."

Tess looks up from her hands to catch eye contact with the lady "Excuse me?"

The lady sighs "What Mother brings their baby into a pub, filled with smokers and drunks."

Tess swallows a lump "I'm just here to have a nice day out with my boyfriend and son as we don't get out much with our busy lives."

The old woman gives her a small snarl "You disgust me, as this poor baby lays asleep his lungs fill with smoke fumes."

Tess bites at her lip "Ah Miss the smokers are outside, now if you will excuse me I would like to get back to enjoying my day out."

The elderly woman smirks "You are a bad Mother, as you don't what's bad for your baby, he shouldn't be in this pub as it is no place for a little innocent baby, as you sit here and chuck a few back, you should be at home taking care of him, or off shopping for groceries or cleaning your house, as nobody else will do it, instead your here with your son waiting for your boyfriend to return to have a few more drinks and lunch, let me guess while he takes care of him, I bet your not even with his Father."

Tess swallows down the anger boiling inside of her body "Excuse me! But you have no idea who I am or where I come from, you don't know my story or even my name as I sit here minding my own business you just have to put your two cents in, as everybody else has so why not you too, I find I Mother my son quiet well day in and day out as he is happy and so am I, as I am sick of every person telling me how to be a Mother, I am sick of every one telling me what I'm doing wrong and right he's my son, and yes I am still with his Father and two I am not a drinking Mother as I would never feed milk that contained alcohol to my son, and you have no idea how I live or what state I live in, as me and my boyfriend share jobs out, and if you think only the woman should clean the house or go shopping, your still living in the eighteen hundreds, so please leave me and my son alone, as I wait for my boyfriend to return so I can hopefully get past this and enjoy the rest of my day. Thank you very much."

The elderly woman nods as Nick returns with two drinks "Is this a friend Tess."

Tess shakes her head as she blinked back the tears welling in her eyes "No this lovely lady, was just leaving."

The lady nods exiting the bar.

Nick sighs "You right?"

Tess sighs as a few tears fall "Just another person telling me how to be a Mother."

Nick nods moving to her side "You are a great Mother no matter what anyone says."

Tess nods "She called me a bad Mother, as I brought Adam in here, all I want is one easy day without someone telling me how to do it, she made me feel like dirt Nick like I wasn't good enough like I'm not trying hard enough, the last time I felt like this was when, was when your Mother told me I wasn't good enough."

Nick swallows a lump "Do you wanna skip lunch?"

Tess shakes her head "No."

He nods placing a kiss on her cheek "Your good enough, for me and Adam loves you."

Tess nods "Thank you, for everything."

He smiles returning to his seat as he takes her hand across the table "You'll always be good enough."

Tess nods as their dishes finally arrive.

Tess smiles down at her baby boy as she softly swings in the swing with him as he lets out a small babble she smirks turning her baby to face her as she digs her feet into the sand stopping the swing "Whos the cutest baby of them all, Mr Adam is, yes he is, wheres your smiles chubber, where are they? Hey, ah bub, bub, now whos a Daddys little boy in their little tractor suit, you are, yes you are, my handsome little boy."

Nick giggles placing himself in a swing beside Tess "Starting that baby talk again?"

Tess giggles "Admit it, tough Daddy over there you do it too."

Nick smirks "Hm."

Tess smirks "Well it's not all newspapers and farm machinery."

Nick smiles "Yeah that's right, none of this goochie goo, baby talk."

Tess nods "Oh yeah, i'm sure hey fishy."

Nick giggles taking his son "Hey little fish, my little country boy aren't you, yeah thats right you are."

Tess nods "No, no baby talk at all."

Nick smirks at the small gummy smile he receives as Tess glances at the two "Did he just smile?"

Nick shakes his head "Ah no, he was ah, gonna sneeze."

Tess nods "Oh right."

Nick smiles "Yep, you ready to go?"

Tess nods pushing the pram "Yep, who's driving?"

Nick smiles handing her the keys "You can, are we going home or just dropping into Drovers like this?"

Tess smirks "Ah well its 4:00pm now, so let's just stop at Drovers."

Nick nods following his girlfriend to the car.


	10. Happy Birthday Alex

Claire smiles welcoming Harry and Liz through the door as they had finally arrived for dinner "Welcome, Harry Alex is out the back and Liz you can stay here or go out too."

Liz smiles as her husband moves out to the veranda "I'll just stick in here with you, Tess and Nick coming?"

Claire smirks "Ah yeah, they should be here soon and the girls are heading up as well."

Liz smiles "Oh little Adam isn't he just adorable, looks very much like Nick."

Claire nods "Oh yes he is adorable, Tess is a good Mum too."

Liz nods "I value her option to tell Nick, although she left it quiet late, I have seen how she loves my son and grandson, as I used to see her as a threat, but now she's just part of the family as she has made Nick feel loved and no longer like the small teenager who spent his years in hospital, as she sees past that unlike some woman he had met, because she only cares for what is in the inside."

Claire smiles "Yeah, that's my sister."

Liz nods as her son, Tess and Adam enter the kitchen "Sorry where late, we got side tracked in town."

Liz smiles taking Adam from his pram "Hello little man."

Tess smirks "Sorry I haven't been around for a while."

Liz shakes her head "Tess its fine, I should come make an effort to see you."

Tess nods "Well you're welcome any time."

Liz nods "Thank you Tess."

Tess smiles "Your welcome."

Claire nods "Nick, Alex and your Dad are out on the veranda."

Nick nods heading outside as Tess lets out a small sigh "How was everybody's day?"

Claire smiles trying to contain her excitement from the news she had "It was good, yours?"

Tess smiles "Good, until Nick and I were in the pub and an elderly lady stopped in her tracks telling me how to do my job and telling me I'm not good enough."

Liz nods "Everybody thinks they know it all Tess, don't worry about them ok, you're a good Mother I have seen you with Charlotte and now you're a Mother too your own son and you do an exceptionally good job, as he is happy day in and day out."

Tess smirks "Thanks Liz, but that's why he still hasn't smiled."

Claire smiles "He will when he's ready, Tess, you're a good Mother, Adam loves you and so does Nick, as you are good enough for all of us as we all love you, you went out to enjoy your day and did you? As you haven't been out with Nick since he was born."

Tess nods "Yeah I guess I did enjoy my day, Nick made it a whole lot better."

Liz nods "Well don't get beat up about it, as you do what you think is right for Adam he is your son."

Tess smiles as the three men enter the kitchen for a beer "Yeah I know, thank you both."

Nick smiles wrapping his arm around her waist "Still beating yourself up over that woman?"

Tess sighs "A little."

Nick smirks placing a kiss on her cheek "Well don't."

Tess nods "Yeah I know."

Nick nods as his son lets out a grizzle "And I think someone's hungry."

Tess nods taking her baby "I'll just go feed him."

Nick smirks "Call me if you need anything."

Tess nods as she heads up to her old room.

Claire smirks as her small family gathers around for the small get together she had organised for her husband's birthday, as she was so happy and proud of them all. She smiles standing from her chair "Thank you all for coming to have dinner for this special day, as you all make me so proud to call us a family, as Alex is the big 25, yep that's right honey half way to 50."

They all let out a small giggle as Claire continues "But I thank you Alex as over the past two years you have loved both me and Charlotte and I know you will continue to love me each and every day, as I stand here to share another one of his birthdays, so heres to Alex happy birthday my gorgeous man."

They all smile continuing with their meal.

Alex smiles as a familiar figure slides into bed beside him he places a small kiss in her hair as she rests her head on his chest "Happy birthday Alex."

He smiles caressing her arm "Thank you beautiful, best birthday ever."

Claire smiles as he places a hand on her belly "Hey little baby, I'm your Daddy."

Claire smirks "I've booked an appointment for tomorrow afternoon."

Alex smiles "Charlotte will be a proud big sister."

Claire nods "So any word of a big engagement?"

Alex giggles "No, but he wants to spend his life with her."

Claire nods "Well it's a bit late to leave now."

Alex nods with a small smirk "I hope we have a boy."

Claire smirks "Just as long as their healthy, I don't care what we have."

Alex smirks "Yeah, good night beautiful."

Claire smiles as she closes her eyes "Good night Alex, happy birthday my gorgeous." Alex gives a small smirk as they both fall into a dreamless sleep.


	11. Long Nights At The Hospital

Tess lets out a small sigh as she enters her room with an unsettled Adam "Nick I don't know what's wrong, I've fed him and checked his nappy."

Nick nods climbing from his bed to Tess and a crying Adam "He feels a bit hot beautiful." Tess bites at her lip "Can you grab his thermometer?"

Nick nods heading to the kitchen as Tess follows "He'll be alright."

Tess nods as Nick takes his baby's temperature "I know, but he seemed fine this afternoon and at Drovers."

Nick nods "He can't be dehydrated and he's not hungry."

Tess nods "I know."

Nick nods as the thermometer gives out a beep "His temperatures a bit high."

Tess nods taking the thermometer "A bit, Nick help me get him out of this suit and please run a lukewarm bath for him."

Nick nods doing as Tess had asked "Tess he has a rash."

Tess blinks back the tears that wanted to fall as she takes in the rash that had spread over his chest she swallows a lump taking the phone into her hands "I'm gonna ring Claire."

Nick nods taking the phone from her trembling hand "I will."

Tess nods rubbing at her eye "He'll be alright, won't he?"

Nick nods dialling in a few numbers "Of course he will."

Tess nods "Maybe the lady in the pub was right."

Nick sighs as a loud dial comes through the phone "Tess, just stop worrying about her, you get so hung up on little things, Adam loves you and so do I, you've never been a Mother before, this is all a learning curve, and you're doing a pretty good job, this rash could be nothing, so just stop doubting yourself because your everything to me, I don't know how I ever lived without you, that lady in the pub was so wrong."

Nick nods as a small tired hello comes through the phone "Oh, Claire hello."

Claire sighs "Yes Nick? Why are you ringing at 11:00pm?"

Nick swallows a small lump "Adams sick, he has a temperature and a rash."

Tess sighs as a rush of vomit runs down her arm "And he's vomiting."

Nick nods "And he just vomited."

Claire nods "He could have been bitten by something or it could be a heat rash, but I suggest to take him to the hospital."

Nick nods "Ok, thank you Claire, we'll let you know any updates."

Claire nods "Ok."

Nick nods as he hangs up the phone "She said he could of been bitten by something or it could be a heat rash, but I'm gonna ring the hospital."

Tess nods "Ok, I'll check him for any bites."

Nick nods running his fingers over the buttons of the phone he sighs as a woman's voice comes through the phone "Hello, fisher hospital, how may I help you?"

Nick sighs "Ah, my son he's sick and he has broken out in a rash across his chest, my girlfriend is checking him for any bites."

The woman nods "Ok, well did you wanna bring him in, what's his symptoms?"

Nick sighs "A temperature and vomiting."

Tess bites at her lip "He's got a bite on his arm Nick, where the rash starts."

Nick nods "He's been bitten."

The woman nods "Ok sir; just bring him in, what was your name?"

Nick sighs "Ah Nick Ryan and we live 2 hours away."

The woman nods "Our ambulance can meet you half way."

Nick nods "The Gungellan, Fisher road?"

She nods "Yep we'll send one straight away."

Nick nods hanging up the phone "They're sending an ambulance we have to meet them on the Fisher, Gungellan road."

Tess nods rushing to the car with her baby "Grab his bag Nick."

Nick nods taking the packed bag into his hand as he rushed outside behind his girlfriend.

Nick bites at his nail as he places himself back in the old plastic chair that was sat in the white halls of the hospital waiting room as time trickled on like a slow wet rainy week, he swallows down a hard lump as he tapped his boot on the cold grey lino floor waiting to hear news on his son as only Tess could go with him he holds back the tears that wanted to fall as he ran his fingers through his hair he sighs as a nurse approaches him "Mr Ryan?"

Nick nods looking up to her "What is it, is he alright?"

The nurse sighs placing herself beside him "Um, I have no word about your son sorry, why don't you go home and get some rest?"

Nick shakes his head rubbing at his blood shot eye as he took in the clock behind her viewing the time of 4:00am "I'm not leaving, my son is in their sick, he needs his Daddy, although he has his Mum, his Mum needs me, as I know she wishes right at this moment I could take her into my arms and tell her it'll be alright as she just needs that reassuring smile, as she needs to feel safe in my arms, so I'm not leaving until I can both have my son and my Tess to hold in my embrace."

The nurse gives a small smirk "I understand Mr Ryan, how long have you been together."

Nick gives a small giggle "Well it was complicated, as the timing was never right we tried being together so many times, until finally she told me I was gonna be a Dad, 38 weeks into her pregnancy, 3 months we've been together and I plan to spend a life time with her."

The nurse smiles "I see you're a very proud boyfriend and Father."

Nick nods "Like you wouldn't believe, she taught me how to love again."

The nurse nods "I see the love you have for her is unbreakable?"

Nick nods "She's incredible, as she takes our baby into her arms every day, her glow only gets brighter, as Adam takes after me more and more each day."

The nurse smiles "Well Mr Ryan I'll leave you to it, any word and I'll let you know."

Nick nods "Yeah, thank you, sorry I didn't catch your name?"

The nurse smirks placing a hand out "I'm Hannah."

Nick smiles taking her hand "Yeah Nick."

She smiles toddling off back to her desk.

Tess sighs looking down at her baby boy holding back the rush of tears that wanted to fall as another needle is jabbed into her baby, she just wanted Nick to hold her in his arms she needed his supported more than anything she wanted to feel safe in his arms she wanted his reassuring smile and to be told it'll all be ok, she swallows a hard lo as her baby lets out a cry "You want Daddy too, hey it's ok bubba."

Tess sighs licking her dry red lips as she blinks back the tears stinging her eyes she wanted Nick, her Nick but she knew she had to stay strong for her baby.

Nick opens his eyes in a shock by her soft touch the touch he had longed for all night he rubs at his blood shot green eyes glancing at the clock on the wall as 5:30am struck on the clock he turns his gaze back to her as she gives a small sigh "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Nick shakes his head "Nah I was having a horrible dream, how is he?"

She nods "He's good, no he's great."

Nick smirks "How are you?"

She sighs "Tied, relieved, happy, hungry, and guilty."

Nick nods standing to pull her into his embrace as a she lets out a sigh of relief "Tess I love you."

Tess smirks "I love you too, I needed you Nick more than anything as I had to stay strong for our baby."

Nick nods placing a kiss in her beautiful blonde hair "I know, and I was right here outside, not going anywhere."

She nods "I know."

Nick nods "Can I see him?"

Tess nods pulling from his embrace as she takes his hand "Of course, a scorpion got him, don't ask me when or how, but our baby could of died Nick."

He nods placing a kiss on her cheek "I know, but he didn't, I guess we got lucky."

She nods opening the door to her baby's room as the nurse turns to them "He's asleep Miss McLeod."

Tess nods "Thank you."

The nurse smirks exiting the room as Nick smirks down at his little baby wrapped up in a hospital blanket lying in the small plastic crib "Your first trip to the hospital little man."

Nick smirks turning to Tess who was now lying on the hospital bed asleep he smiles placing a blanket over her placing a kiss on her forehead before turning back to Adam "You really did give your Mummy and Daddy a heart attack and I think Mums a bit tired."

He smirks placing a kiss on his baby's for head as he places himself in the old plastic chair closing his eyes for just a second.

Nick swallows a lump opening his eyes taking in his surroundings he smirks over to Tess still asleep in the bed as he turns his glance to the clock he nods his head as 8:30am flashed on the small digital clock he smirks quietly exiting the room careful not to wake his baby and girlfriend .


	12. Tess Will You Marry Me?

Tess smirks opening her eyes to her baby's small cry she bites at her lip climbing from the bed as she takes her baby into her arms "Hey my little man, are you hungry my little chicken? I wonder where Daddy could be hey. Probably out looking for machinery again hey just looking at machinery, for the farm cause he thinks he just needs more, hey my cheeky little guy, ah cheeky bu..."

Tess was soon cut off from the huge gummy smile she receives from her baby she lets out a small giggles "You are cheeky hey Bubby, come on lets feed you my Bub, Bub."

Tess smirks as her baby finished feeding and her boyfriend finally returned "Hey you."

Nick smiles "Hey."

Tess smirks "Where have you been?"

Nick smirks placing the bag from his hand onto her bed "Shopping."

Tess smirks turning to him with a raised eyebrow "Shopping?"

Nick nods "Look in the bag I thought you could do with some fresh clothes Adam too."

Tess smirks pulling out a simple causal yellow dress placing a kiss on his cheek "Thank you, oh and Adam smiled.""

Nick smirks as she burrows through the other clothes pulling out Adams animal blanket "Oh Daddy brought your blankie little man."

Nick smiles "Yeah well I thought he might of missed it and he's been smiling for the last few days, sorry."

Tess smiles "Well you can give him a bath while I take a quick shower and Nick really he was gonna sneeze?"

Nick lets out a small giggle "Yeah it was a pretty bad cover up and Ok I'll bath him."

Tess nods heading off to the shower.

Nick smirks taking his baby from the bath as Tess exits the bathroom in her new dress "Thank you Nick, it's beautiful."

Nick smirks turning to her as he took in her perfect frame "It is."

She smiles helping her boyfriend with their son "It's a bit cold."

Nick nods doing up the last few buttons on his baby's new suit "Sorry didn't get you a jacket."

Tess nods taking his jacket from the bag "No but I could wear yours."

Nick bites at his lip "Nah, it won't go with your dress."

Tess rolls her eyes pulling a sleeve on "Who's gonna see me."

Nick shrugs "I'm cold."

Tess nods "Nick you always give me your jacket."

Nick nods "I know but I don't wanna catch a chill."

Tess shrugs pulling the jacket over her shoulders as she places her hands in the pockets feeling a hard square object she sighs pulling it from the pocket "Nick, whats this?"

Nick bites his lip reaching for it "Oh its nothing, just a badge Dad wanted me to pick up."

Tess nods "Do badges always come in square boxes from the jewels."

Nick runs his fingers through his hair "Ah yeah."

Tess nods as he lunges for it causing it to drop from her hand popping open as it hit the ground only to display a beautiful simple ring with a small diamond that sat in the middle Tess freezes in her step as Nick reaches for the box "I didn't exactly plan it this way but."

Tess swallows a small lump as Nick climbs down on one knee "Teresa Charlotte McLeod, you are the most beautiful, amazing, stubborn, fantastic, fun, loving woman I have ever met, as when i'm with you I feel complete, I feel loved, protected like nobody can crush me or my heart, as I hold you in my arms my heart skips a beat because you're so near, your touch sends a million goose bumps onto my skin and my stomach flips a thousand times, acknowledging me, this is true love, so Tess will you marry me?"

Tess smirks with a small nod as she stands speechless she blinks back the few tears as a smile forms onto her face "Yes, Nick I will marry you."

Nick smiles placing the ring on her finger as he rises to place a kiss on her lips "Sorry, this isn't how I planned it."

Tess giggles as he places a kiss on her lips "Nick I wouldn't care if you asked me at the bottom of a drain, so long as where together and I can spend the rest of my life with you."

Nick smiles placing another kiss on her lips "Thank you Tess."

Tess smirks "For?"

Nick bites at his lip "For everything, for giving me a son, for teaching me to love again and thank you for agreeing to be my wife."

Tess shrugs "Well you're too cute to say no too."

Nick giggles "Oh you're so funny."

Tess giggles "Nick, no matter what I will always be here for you."

Nick nods placing a kiss on her cheek "I guess I better get you two home."

Tess gives a small nod taking her baby as Nick grabbed the few bags.


	13. New Adventure

Claire smirks as she enters the hospital with her husband today they would finally see their little baby Alex swallows a lump spotting two familiar figures "Claire, its Tess and Nick."

Claire nods signing the few papers that where set out for her "Let's just take a seat and not worry"

Alex nods as they both take a seat as their siblings sign Adam out of the hospital hoping they wouldn't see them, Alex soon lets out a small sigh as their siblings approach them "Morning."

Claire smiles "Oh morning."

Nick smirks "Fancy seeing you two here."

Alex nods "Yeah." Tess nods "So why are you here, Charlotte doesn't need her needles for another two weeks and where here making our way out."

Claire smiles looking at her husband as he gives her a small nod "Nick, Tess, where having a baby." Tess and Nick both smile as they pull their siblings into a hug congratulating them.

Claire smiles "But no telling the others, not until we know he's ok."

Tess and Nick both give a small nod "Of course, I guess we will see you at home?"

Alex nods "Yeah, so what was wrong with him?"

Nick sighs "A scorpion bit him."

Claire sighs "Really, poor bubba."

Tess nods "Ooh yeah, but someone knows how to give us a heart attack."

Tess giggles at the small gaggle she receives in return "Yeah, that's right you, my little bubby."

Nick smiles down at his fiancé "Well where gonna head off any way."

Claire and Alex give a small nod as their younger siblings exit the hospital.

Nick smirks over at his fiancé singing at the window he sighs taking in how perfect she really was, from her hair flowing down her shoulders to how beautiful her frame fitted in that dress, he couldn't believe he finally had her in his life, now he was planning to spend his life with her, he was finally happy he lets out a small giggle skipping to the next song as she gives him a blunt look "Hey I was listening to that."

Nick giggles "I know."

Tess shakes her head "I really like this dress."

Nick smiles "It looks beautiful."

Tess smiles glancing at her hand "Nick Ryan's, my fiancé."

Nick nods "Well wifey, last time I checked."

Tess giggles placing a kiss on his cheek "Wifey?"

Nick nods "That's just what I'm gonna call you when were married."

Tess nods "Right, so we need to set a date."

Nick nods "Next month, a simple wedding with our closest friends and family, you will wear a beautiful white dress, Claire will be your maid of honour as Becky and Jodes will be your bridesmaids, Alex will be my best man having little Charlotte as your flower girl and Adam out Paige boy."

Tess smiles "You really have planned this out, haven't you?"

Nick nods "Of course I have Tess, I often sit around imaging our special day, as you will wear that beautiful smile and my stomach will flip a thousand times as you make your way to me, because I wouldn't care if you wore a hessian sack as long as your my wife by the end of the day."

Tess giggles "Well I'll make sure to find a white hessian sack."

Nick giggles taking her hand into his own "I don't think they come in white."

Tess giggles as a comfortable silence falls over the two.


	14. The Wedding

Tess smirks turning to her sisters long mirror taking in the beautiful long white dress that was simple and well fitted to her frame she smiles turning to the footsteps entering the room "Hey."

Tess smiles "It's happening Claire."

Claire nods as Tess places a hand on her sisters small pudge as her frame fitted perfectly into the beautiful navy blue bridesmaid dress "Yeah, I really can't wait for pudge to be born."

Tess giggles "Pudge?"

Claire nods "Alex thought of it."

Tess nods "What's with the boys making nicknames, Nick came up with fish, I wonder if he'll have a cute nickname for this one."

Claire gives her a confused look "For his niece or nephew?"

Tess covers her mouth as she had already said to much she gives a small shake of her head "Ah no, not exactly."

Claire gives her sister a small smile "Adams only 4 months Tess."

Tess shrugs "Well were just in serious training I guess."

Claire giggles "How far?"

Tess shrugs "I would say two weeks, I found out this morning."

Claire smiles "Come on, he'll be getting worried you're not coming."

Tess giggles following her sister out the door.

Nick smirks as the song I won't give up ~Jason Mraz flows through the crowd knowing it was finally time he lets out a small sigh as firstly Claire make her way down the ail carrying baby Adam dressed in his cute little suit, second was Jodi walking with Charlotte as Alex gives a small smile at his daughter dressed in a beautiful blue dress and boots he lets out a small giggle as both him and Nick share a small glance before Jodi is followed by Becky.

Nick swallows a small lump as finally his favourite person begins to take each slow step towards him he smirks at her as her glance stays on him the whole time holding back the tears of happiness that wanted to fall Nick sighs with a small smirk taking her hands as she finally approaches him "That's one hell of a hessian sack."

Tess lets out a small giggle taking in her dress as Beth gives a small smirk "Please be seated, today we are brought here for the marriage of Nick and Tess, now before you both make your vows I am bound to remind you marriage is a full commitment to both a man and a woman."

Tess and Nick give a small nod as Beth smirks "Nick?"

Nick swallows a lump "Tess McLeod, I take you as my wife, I promise to be your best friend, your faithful partner as I take you to be my one true love, I promise to encourage you through your crazy, fun, loving, un-called for decisions, and I promise to inspire you to do your best and to love you truly through all the good and the bad times, I will be there forever by your side, to laugh with you, to be your shoulder to cry on and to lift you up when your down. To love you unconditionally and forever through the exciting adventures waiting for us to begin, as one together."

Tess licks her dry red lips as a few tears fall from her eyes receiving a nod from Beth Tess clears her throat "Nick Ryan I take you as my husband, as I can't promise to be perfect, as I will make many mistakes, I can't promise to fix all your problems, but I can promise you will never have to face them alone, I can't promise you the world, the moon or the stars, but I can promise you this... You will always have a hand to hold, a shoulder to cry on, a friend to talk to, someone to wipe away the tears and to listen when words aren't needed, someone to protect you, someone to support you and someone to love you for you, as our love is true, because you don't only love me or make me happy, but you bring so much joy to our baby boy, as I know you will also bring the same happiness and love to this little baby inside of me waiting to be born."

Nick smiles taking the ring from Alex's hand as he takes Tess' small tanned finger sliding the ring on "Tess, whether we are together or miles apart I will always be in your heart."

Tess smiles taking Nicks ring from Alex as she slides it onto Nicks finger "Nick, whether we are together or miles apart I will always be in your heart."

Beth smiles "Friends, I now pronounce Nick and Tess husband and wife."

Nick giggles bending to her height "I guess I can call you wifey now."

Tess giggles as he places a kiss on her lips "And a baby, really?"

Tess nods as he places another kiss on her lips before pulling her into his embrace.

As they were finally happy, together as one with their little family that they had created, there was no more hurting or pain and no more loss or regret as this happy couple had a lifetime a head together.


End file.
